


Ophiophobie

by Nokemono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tragedy, no beta we die alone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokemono/pseuds/Nokemono
Summary: Le serpentard effrayé par les serpents.OS minuscule





	Ophiophobie

Ils sont partout.   
Rampant au dehors, traquant et tuant tout ce qui passe a porté.   
Et c'est devenu impossible a supporter. 

* * *

  
C'est devenu pire.   
Ils sont sur son blason, sur les mûrs de son dortoir, de sa salle commune et il peut les imaginer en sortir.   
Ramper vers lui et lentement l'avaler, des pieds à la tête.

* * *

  
Il se réveil trempé de sueur, imaginant sans le vouloir que cette moiteur est a cause des fluides digestifs.   
Qu'il est piégé dans l'estomac d'un serpent.   
Il hurle sans pouvoir le contrôler. 

* * *

  
Ils sont partout.   
Tâchant sa peau pâle, salissant son âme et tuant son innocence un peu plus chaque jour.   
Ils rampent dans ses entrailles, serrant son estomac à le faire vomir et remontant lentement vers son cœur pour y planter leurs crochets.   
Leurs venins rongent son cerveau, ses émotions, pour ne laisser que la peur et l'obéissance qu'il doit a son maître. 

* * *

  
Il les voient quand ses paupières se ferment.   
Crier au secoure sans que personne ne puisse les entendre, la mâchoire du monstre avançant lentement mais surement jusqu'à tout engloutir d'eux.   
Un serpent est insatiable. 

* * *

  
Encore et encore et encore.   
Les crochets frappent sa gorge, ouvrant un passage béant pour son hémoglobine qui s'empresse de quitter son corps. 

Il aimerait simplement se détendre et attendre la mort, mais il doit lui dire.

Il doit lui dire, il doit lui dire, il doit lui dire, **il doit lui dire**. 

Dumbledore n'a jamais aimé assez quelqu'un pour lui sauver la vie. Que se soit sa famille, ses amis, ses amours ou même toi, sa précieuse arme.

Il doit lui dire. 

Il ne vous a jamais aimé, Potter, tout comme il n'a fait que se servir de moi jusqu'au bout. 

Il doit lui dire. 

**Le plan est que vous mourriez, Potter.**

Mais tout ce qu'il pense à dire maintenant est qu'il a toujours était terrifié par les serpents. 

A-L-W-A-Y-S   
Leur corps rampant, leur façon d'avaler leur proies, de les manger vivante. 

A quel point il est dégoûté des plaies faites par les crochets de Nagini, alors que quelques jours a peine elle mangeait quelqu'un, ses crocs poussant le corps encore en vie a entrer dans son estomac. 

Et ils crient encore. 

_Aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Pitié Severus !_

Mais maintenant ils ne sont plus que les déjections du serpent de compagnie de Voldemort. 

Il veut crier au monde son dégoût, pour eux tous, pour Dumbledore, cet homme qu'il pensait être un lion, pour ce système corrompu et cette guerre absurde. 

Surtout sa haine contre les serpents et contre lui-même. 

Sa haine pour ce pays ridicule, ses sorciers pathétique et ses moldus ignorant. 

Mais personne ne vient et Severus Snape ne délivrera plus jamais aucun message. 

**Author's Note:**

> ( Posté sur Fanfiction.net sous le pseudo "Sanako190515" )


End file.
